


French Toasts

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Do Not Use As Role Models, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mention of Christopher Diaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about Buck and Eddie's questionable parenting choices (but no one gets hurt)Beta byToughPaperRound. All remaining mistakes are mine, and English still isn't my first language.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	French Toasts

They hear tiny footsteps in the hallway, passing near their bedroom door without stopping.

“He’s gonna try making french toasts again,” Eddie says sleepily, his face buried into Buck’s neck.

“Hmm.”

“Think he’ll start a fire again?”

Buck chuckles. “Probably.”

“We should get up and stop him.”

“Five more minutes? He needs to take everything out of the fridge before turning on the stove.”

Eddie shifts into Buck’s embrace to press a kiss on his lips. “You taught him well.” 

They fall back asleep in each other’s arms, finding bliss in the peaceful morning.

Until the smoke detector starts screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can reblog from tumblr [here](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/618654320309714944/french-toasts).  
> Like always, every kudos, emoji and comment are the best gifts ♥


End file.
